


See You Tomorrow Little Badass

by orphan_account



Series: Beca and Chloe [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beca's car wouldn't start, and then she bumps into the ever bubbly and confident Chloe.





	See You Tomorrow Little Badass

Beca was walking home. In the cold. Alone. She severely regretted her previous decision of not wearing more than just her thin jacket-it was a nice jacket though. Her headphones firmly gripped her head and music filled her ears;she slightly bobbed her head along to the song. It was hers and Chloe's song...she didn't need to go into depth about which song that was.

Her car had refused to start and everyone had already left before her so, walking it was.

Staring at the floor, Beca noticed a car had stopped. Panic settled in and she started to walk a little bit quicker. The cars headlights were still on and whoever had stopped the car had gotten out. Beca glanced behind her momentarily and saw the dark figure lunge forward. They managed to catch up to her and Beca turned around ready to punch whoever it was.

 "Woah! Becs, chill." Chloe said placing her arms up in a surrender. Beca pulled off her headphones. "Dude, don't just like creep up on me." Sheepishly Chloe said, "Sorry, I just was driving past and thought I recognised my favourite midget and thought I'd offer to give you a ride."Beca punched Chloe's arm but smiled lightly which was a change from her usual scowl. "I can walk though, thanks but no thanks." Beca started to walk off when it proceeded to rain. She turned back around and saw the smile plastered on the gingers face, "Fine, Beale." 

A chorused "Yay!" resounded out and they walked back to the car.

 

 

The car ride was quiet considering they had known each other for at least five years now. Yet when Chloe pulled up outside Beca's apartment, Beca didn't make a move to get out. "Than-" she started but was cut off by Chloe tucking a piece of the brown hair behind her ear. A small blush crept upon her face when Chloe didn't move her hand away from her cheek.

 Beca cleared her throat anxiously, "I'm not going to kiss you..." Chloe said slowly, and then after some deliberation she added, "Unless you want me to, of course."

 Beca just shrugged scared of what her voice could sound like and instead moved forward to capture Chloe's lips in a short and sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Chloe retracted her hand then. And looked up at Beca through her eyelashes adoringly. Then realised, "Oh my god, you're blushing!"

"I am not!" Beca spluttered out, quickly moving to cover her face with her oversized jacket sleeves, Chloe giggled. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, wouldn't want to ruin your badass reputation! We all know how hard you worked for that!"

 Beca nodded confidently, "I mean my badass reputation is natural, I don't know what you're talking about."

Chloe shook her head with a laugh "Oh yeah, definitely with that jacket that looks like an older sibling gave it to you!" she kissed Beca as a form to wipe the pout already forming on her face and then opened the door for her and leaned back over to her side of the car. "I'm taking you out tomorrow."

 Beca shocked just nodded quickly and got out the car, tripping a little bit. "See you tomorrow little badass."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that! Two in a week! But seriously, hope you enjoyed leave a comment with a prompt if you like and leave kudos if you liked it! Thankssss


End file.
